Say I'm Crazy, or Project PKULTRA
by 616
Summary: In which the World of Mother's Cold War rages on well into 1988, and a happy ending doesn't always mean happily ever after. Ninten has scarcely a week to try and recover from exhaustion after Giegue before the CIA shows up to drag his family away for interrogation. And that's only the beginning of the nightmare. (Second in "Pollyanna" series, and shares the same continuity.)


**AUTHOR'S NOTES  
**On top of this one-shot (if I keep it a one-shot—likely won't, considering how much I've written lately in this category; expect possibly more but in installments using far more regular prose) being perhaps-incomprehensible due to transcript-style formatting, it's also not very nice. So the heed content warnings: very abusive treatment of children and human experimentation referenced within, explicitly without consent. Anything else you can read between the lines probably isn't by accident either.

Takes place in the same continuity / series as my story "Pollyanna," but neither has to be read to understood the other. This does fill in some blanks from that story on what Ninten touches on briefly during his asthma attack, but doesn't want to remember.

**ETA - FEB 24 2019**  
Chapter updated for MAJOR style and cohesion changes to more closely resemble the kind of document it's meant to allude to as inspiration. I don't know if this version is better, though; so please be honest letting me know if you had any / no idea what you're reading afterward.

* * *

C05091988

September 15, 1988

Mr.** [STRUCK OUT]  
**Ms.** [STRUCK OUT]**

**[STRUCK OUT]** Compiled Interview Notes subject CODE NAME: DRAGON* per transcript request September 14, 1988. If possible please allow further notice for future written account of recorded materials for better quality and adherence to ref. guidelines.

1\. Interviews conducted separately with subject recorded on August 22, 1988 at **[STRUCK OUT] **

2\. Subject was interviewed in succession by (1) Dr. **[STRUCK OUT], **(2) **[STRUCK OUT] **before ending with Dr. **[STRUCK OUT].*** No difficulties were encountered in the matter.

**(*Handwritten Note: "A" -consult for further psychological notes)**

3\. Dialogue recorded as heard by **[STRUCK OUT] **per request of all mentions found in interviews concerning subject's cooperation with Dr.** [STRUCK OUT]. **For full interview dialogue or further notes, abbr., reference, consult recordings on **[STRUCK OUT]**-**[STRUCK OUT]. **

* * *

_*Q: Look kid if that's what it says on your file then that's what we're calling you_

\- A: tell me where they are first!

* * *

_*****__Q: I don't care if you think your name's Mickey-Goddamn-Mouse you little freak when I ask you a question you better answer it understand_

\- A: i don't even know how to DO fire.〈 subject huffs 〉

\- A: can i at least have a word that makes sense?

* * *

_*****__Q: Say that name one more time ruin another set of tapes and see what happens I dare you_

〈 sound of physical contact 〉

\- A: OW!

〈 heavy breathing, a beat 〉

\- A: i—i'm not scared of you!  
\- A: you're not that tough! and. i told you everything that happened already. so TELL me where my mom and—

_[remainder abbr. for security]_

**(*Handwritten note - Selected pulled from separate sessions with [STRUCK OUT] and [STRUCK OUT] same response through [STRUCK OUT] subject using diff. verbiage, etc.)**

* * *

**Multi-session continued - [STRUCK OUT]; (Handwritten -"A")  
Success recorded starting [STRUCK OUT] with subject CODE NAME: DRAGON**

* * *

_Q: Listen to me very carefully sweetheart You and your friends have sensitive information on the Holy Loly outbreak That is why you have been labeled subjects of interest by the American intelligence community Do you know what that means It means_

\- A: i TOLD you alrea— 〈 sound of physical contact 〉  
\- A: ow! you jerks you can't

〈 a beat, rustling 〉

〈 sound of subject sitting down hard in chair 〉

〈 sound of **[STRUCK OUT]* **clearing throat 〉

**(*Handwritten - "A")**

_Q: Thank you_

〈 beat 〉

_Q: As I was saying It means you belong to the CIA now _

〈 beat 〉

_Q: I am telling the truth when I tell you we can do whatever we want to you and your little friends _

〈 beat 〉

_Q: Do you understand me Think very carefully before you answer_

〈 sound of subject making very short noise or starting word 〉

〈 noise voluntarily cuts short 〉

〈 beat 〉

_Q: Nobody knows you are here Your powers are contained We can get around them if you try to use them to hinder us This research is very important to national security One crying little kid isn't a concern compared to what you have to tell us about what you called Giegue Now look at me now I SAID LOOK AT ME _

〈 chair creaks 〉

\- A: no—

**〈** distressed sound 〉

〈 subject crying 〉

_Q: I suggest you start cooperating with our scientists and learn to answer to your codename for the recordings if you ever want to see your Mother again_

〈 subject crying 〉

_Q: Okay? Do I make myself clear?_

\- A: yes

_Q: That's a good boy_

〈 subject crying 〉

_Q: Now State your identification for me please_

〈 whimper 〉

\- A: dragon. dragon.

_Q: Good good Now how about your two friends and the gangbanger Do you remember their code names_

\- A: a—uh, snowman. little boy…  
\- A: and, yazawa?

_Q: Very good, sweetheart Now your sisters?_

\- A: I…

_Q: Just say it_

\- A: m-  
\- A: magypsy. magixie.

_Q: Thank you sweetie I knew you could be sensible _

〈 sounds of chair scraping on floor 〉

_Q: Okay then Two more shots today and you're done_

\- A: WAIT wait please can i see them

_Q: DON'T talk back to me_

〈 beat 〉

〈 subject crying 〉

_Q: Just take your shots I assure you they're all fine_

〈 beat 〉

〈 sounds of plastic and other materials being moved 〉

〈 subject hisses 〉

_Q: There All done I'll see you tomorrow then Little Dragon_

\- A: w-wait. where are you—

\- A: hey wait WAIT please don't—

〈 sound of door opening and closing 〉

〈 sound of lock clicking 〉

\- A: please don_'_t leave

〈 subject crying 〉

_[interview concludes at this pt.]_

* * *

**[STRUCK OUT]**

**[FINAL PARAGRAPH / ENDING NOTES STRUCK OUT]**


End file.
